gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Two Angels
Dr. Brahman and Kali have gone missing, and the Grigos have gone crazy. When Kali makes an appearance to fight Kat, she discovers Cecie, who is feeling an ominous stirring. Two Angels is the eighteenth episode of Gravity Rush 2 and the sixth episode of the Hekseville chapter. Overview The story starts out in Vendecentre with Chaz informing Kat that he registered both Raven and Cecie into Hekseville and Cecie is resting due to being unwell. He also mentioned that he started investigating Brahman and discovered that there were a lot of unsolved cases (such as the Missing Orphans case) that he was involved in. Suddenly, all the Grigos started to say "searching for compatibles," to which Chaz remembered that "compatibles" being used by Brahman. Chaz said he will read and analyse his research notes for any leads and tells Kat to follow the Grigos to where their headed to. The Grigos lead Kat to a park to which Raven and the police force are destroying them. Kat joins them in destroying the Grigos and protecting the police until Kali arrives and informs them that the Grigos have found her sister. Kali tells them to stay out of her business, but Kat and Raven refuse to do so and start fighting Kali. Later, Cecie appears and the Grigos confirmed that they've found their match and start surrounding her. Cecie starts growing crystals (to which Kali was smiling) and bursts, which destroys the Grigos around her. Cecie, being embarrassed, runs away and Kali gives chase. Chaz returns and tells Kat and Raven to tail Kali because Cecie would be in trouble if Kali catches up to her. Kat and Raven intercepts Kali at the loop-line station where they continue their fight. Kat and Raven both defeat Kali, then Cecie comes in and Kali started to weep over Cecie because she missed her very much and that time has drifted between them (Kali is now older than Cecie because she aged faster). Cecie replies by saying that she now remembered how Kali was very cute when she was little, which stops Kali's tears. Kali welcomes Cecie back home and touches her, which transforms her into the very powerful Durga Angel. Now Kat and Raven have to fight both Kali and Durga. Eventually, they find it too difficult to do so and focus Durga in attempt to snap Cecie out of it. Frustrated with how powerless their attacks were against Durga, Kat and Raven attempt the finisher move, which ends up backfiring as Durga's crystal shield sends them falling and slamming to the ground. As Kat and Raven try to recover from them being slammed to the ground, Durga gives Kali even more power, which gives her crystal blades to which she uses them to further attack Kat and Raven. Durga laughs manically at their pain as they are beaten violently. Before Kali can finish the job however, he Rebels arrive to Kat and Raven's aid by shooting her and taking them away to safety while they were unconscious. Kali is left enraged having lost the opportunity to finish them off. After this, the episode ends and the next one, Dimmed Light, will begin immediately. Gameplay Note: Starting this episode would force you through the remainder of the Hekseville chapter upon completion. You will not be able to retire from the following 2 episodes. This episode is broken up into 3 segments: following and destroying the Grigos, fighting Kali, and fighting Kali and Durga together. Following & Destroying the Grigos You will be tasked with following the Grigos, which will lead you to a park where Raven tells you to help out and fight the Grigos with the help of the police force. This is an easy segment since all you have to do is destroy the Grigos while protecting the 12 policemen. It's best to use the Stasis Field to slam the Grigos onto one another. Fighting Kali This segment is divided into 2 fights. The first one only requires you to fight Kali until her HP is at 60%. However, the second one requires you to fight through all of her HP. Both of these fights are similar to the one in the previous chapter, Road to Lonely, but they are much easier since you have Raven to help through the whole fight and there is more room to move around and more healing gems than in Pleajeune. Like in the previous chapter, the easiest way to attack Kali is to wait for her to charge you, then use R2 (or the touchpad) to dodge her charge, and attack her from behind. Another way is to let Raven attack Kali (by flying away) and then attack her from behind. Fighting Kali & Durga This segment is the hardest and the most frustrating (though the shortest) one in this episode as you have to deal with Durga, who is much more powerful than Kali and can use crystal traps on you. It may seem tempting to target Kali first, but it would be impossible to do so as it is annoying to have to deal with Durga's attacks and traps from above. Since you will later be tasked with focusing on Durga instead, it would be better to just focus her from the beginning. The best way to fight Durga is to use the Stasis Field and throw objects at her while dodging her projectiles As Durga's HP falls to around 80%, you will be tasked with performing the finisher move (where you will aim the target at Durga and press the touchpad). Raven will perform her finisher move together with yours to do a continuous strike on Durga. Videos Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush 2